Semyon Breyev
Semyon I. Breyev was a Lovian independent politician, holding a number of positions at both the state and federal level between 2010 and 2013. He formally entered politics as chairman of Novosevensk in 2010 and was elected Deputy Governor of Seven the same year. First elected to Congress in 2011 and reelected twice, he was formerly Minister of Transportation and later Minister of Foreign Affairs. Breyev was a medical doctor by profession, holding a MD from Blackburn University, although he ceased to practice in 2010 due to involvement in politics. He was a native-born inhabitant of Novosevensk. Breyev resigned all political responsibility after his diagnosis with an incurable cancer of the liver in November 2013, shortly after his second reelection as Governor. He died on March 27th 2014 in a hospital in Noble City. Biography Life prior to entering politics Breyev was born in 1962 in Novosevensk to a middle-class household. His parents were Jonathan Breyev and Anna Eichel, the former of Ukrainian ancestry and the latter of Russian and German ancestry. Breyev sr. worked in an administrative role for the Lovian Catholic Church, which required the family to move quite regularly, and by the time Semyon was eighteen he had lived in St Stephens, Noble City, Hurbanova, as well as his birthplace Novosevensk. After completing high school he studied medicine in Newhaven, married, then returned to Seven where he practised for fifteen years. He was forced to give up work in 2001, after having to leave work due to myalgic encephalomyelitis. By 2007 he had almost recovered, but did not return to his job, instead working voluntarily for a small charity and tutoring schoolchildren a few hours a week to make ends meet. It was through his voluntary work that he became interested in politics, and was persuaded by a friend to purchase a membership in the Liberal Democrats. He is a distant relative of K.S. Shamilov. Political career Declaration.]] Breyev first became politically active in May 2010, as a member of the Liberal Democrats, until its demise a month later, when he transferred to the CCPL. He experienced a rather turbulent state election in the fall when he stood for his home state Seven, accusing the CPL.nm of electoral fraud, a statement for which he later apologised, but in spite of this was elected Deputy Governor. Due to political scandal immediately preceding the Federal Elections, 2011, in particular Case Villanova, he became disillusioned with 'party politics' and left the CCPL, hoping to stand as an independent in the election. Due to an accident during a lone trek through the Clymeni forests in which he broke his leg, however, he did not return to civilisation in time to stand. He was heavily criticised by Ygo August Donia for his lack of support for CCPL in the elections. In the 2011 Special Federal Elections, Breyev obtained a seat as an independent. He has stated that he wishes to work closely with all parties, but particularly with CCPL and 7, while retaining his independence as a politician. He was given the role of Minister of Transportation. He was re-elected in the 2012 elections, and received a slight promotion to Minister of Foreign Affairs. In Congress, his major achievements have been the Eleventh Amendment, the establishment of the IWO, and last but not least, the Weights and Measures Act. In the 2013 elections, Breyev lost his title as Minister, instead receiving the ceremonial role of Speaker of the Congress. Breyev served as chair of Lovian Friends of Kob between 2010 and 2014. Retirement and death In November 2013, shortly after reëlection as Governor, Breyev revealed he had been diagnosed with cancer of the liver, or to be precise, a cholangiocarcinoma. Although he admitted the cancer was inoperable and long-term survival was unlikely, Breyev began palliative chemotherapy and vowed to continue in his work as a public servant as long as possible. On New Year's Eve (2013), Breyev, who had been absent from the political scene for over a month, gave a statement from the hospital where he had been confined two days earlier, after his condition suddenly deteriorated. Breyev stated he would be giving up all political responsibility within a few months and confirmed he would not be standing in the federal elections. He also handed over all official responsibilities as Governor until further notice to his deputy Alexei Krasnov. He added that 'we Breyev family are reconciling ourselves to the fact that I will not be with them for much longer.' On the 27th of March, the Breyev family revealed that Breyev had died earlier that day in the Noble City General Hospital. Trivia Breyev was known for his bizarre sense of humor; his name was occasionally linked to the Porcine Party. Following the Seven state elections which Breyev won, being the only candidate to stand, TNCT ran an article in November 2012 entitled 'Lovia's Worst Dressed Politician Wins Seven,' and it was rumored Breyev himself was complicit. He himself refused to comment. Breyev's most prized possession was a Mäöreser masterpiece by Oos Wes Ilava, called De Miens en 't Möjbel showing 'the beautiful relationship between furniture and people'. He purchased it on the 16th of June 2010. He was later condemned for 'robbing the people of Mäöres of their artistic heritage'. Links * Personal page * K.S. Shamilov * Art collection Category:Dead person Category:Russian Lovian Category:Christian Category:Physician Category:Governor Category:LFA Category:2011 Member of the Congress Category:2012 Member of the Congress Category:2013 Member of the Congress